The cyborg assassin and the space pirate captain
by The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru
Summary: My friend made me write this...so yeah o3o It's basically about Zoruru explaining to Pururu why he's so messed up. Why he hates Dororo, why he's made of metal. All that kind of stuff. I think it's a kind of sad story, has some funny and cute bits though later. o3o Has Zoru/puru in it in later chapters too, despite my friend hating that. Rated T for violence and swearing. o3o
1. Pirate flags and bed sheets

The cyborg assassin and the space pirate captain.  
Chapter one- Pirate flags and bed sheets.  
By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt frog/Keroro gunso. I own none of the characters and none of the plot lines.  
I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS STORY! MY FRIEND CAME UP WITH IT! I'M JUST WRITING IT OUT!  
I own NOTHINGGGG o3o )

{{A/N (authors notes): Right. So this is my first story ever. :D  
I WAS going to write my first story about Taruru, cuz I love Taruru. But my friend said I should write one about Zoruru instead, and he said he would help me with it, so that's what we iz gonna do now. I can't think of many storys for Taruru anyways =3=  
But yay! First story! I'll try and make it as good as possible. I apologize in advance for being a n00b. ^3^  
I know the characters are seriously out of character, but I'm trying my best. So yeah, this first story is about Zoruru, it's based off of a group of role-players I have been playing with on Facebook. I edited everyone a little to make them somewhat closer to the real characters, but kept all the cute little head-cannon traits. EVERY CHARACTER IS A DERP! O3o  
The next story I do, I will write about Tororo I think. But for now I will work on this one.  
So uhh, I just want to say, constructive criticism I am open too, but please don't flame me or anything, I'm trying my best, I struggle with grammar and spelling, even with modern technology I'm bound to make some mistakes.  
Right, enough rambling. Please enjoy the story and I'd love you forever if you'd leave me a comment telling me what you think of chapter one! ^3^ }}

Chapter one- Pirate flags and bed sheets.

He sat there. Frozen to the spot. Up against the wall, squashed up as small as he could make himself, hugging his knees to his chest and staring out from behind the barrels. The small tadpole couldn't have been more than five years of age, his skin was sickly and pale, his eyes were plastic, unusual looking artificial eyes, black with big red lights in the middle, like pupils. There were so many little cuts and scrapes and scratches on the little boy, blood dripped from various parts of his body, and he had bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, covering the horrific burns and infected, sore, cuts. His body was so thin, as if he hadn't eaten in a long time. His eyes, although robotic, filled with pure terror.

He sat, squashed up behind the barrel, hiding, and peering out innocently, watching as every now and then, large footsteps stomped by. After a while he let out a small sigh and looked up at the huge black flag, waving frantically in the harsh winds, above him. The big piece of waving material always fascinated the boy, how as it fluttered in the breeze, the big skull and cross bones in the centre seemed to dance. He felt a sudden splash of cold hit his head, and realized that it had begun to rain. The sky looked dull and gray, a small flash of lightning struck way in the distance, and rain began to fall heavier, like millions of tiny, wet bullets from the sky.

The little tadpole began to shiver, his skin prickling with the cold of the icy rain, and hugged his knees tighter, trying to retain his body warmth. He continued to watch the flag get thrown around by the wind, and sighed gently. He felt so scared, so alone, so much in pain. The raindrops gathered and covered the ship deck, the ground he sat upon became drenched in water, and as the small drops fell they created a harsh pitter patter sound. He sat there listening, the sound like sweet music to innocent ears, reminding him of waterfalls and the waves that crashed against the side of the ship.

He continued to sit quietly in his little hiding spot, mesmerised by the rain. So much so that he didn't notice as a large hand suddenly came down and wrenched him from the ground roughly by his tail. The tadpole screamed, his high pitch child's voice ringing with terror. The big hairy man was about the size of a large human, he had an eye patch and several scars across his big ugly face. His showing eye was bloodshot and filled with hate, large disgusting tentacles hung from his hairy alien face, like a beard. He held the young, scared tadpole up to his face, so close that the boy could smell his alcohol ridden, vile smelling breath. He started to cry, tears rolled down his bloodstained, baby cheeks. "Please don't hurt me! Please!" He screamed in terror as he trembled before the humongous man. "I won't do it again! I promise! Please!". The big hairy pirate, with a vile look upon his face, threw the small child into the wall. With a crash, the little boy slammed into the hard wooden surface, then splashed onto the cold wet floor.

More people began to gather around, all big sweaty men. Different types of aliens, all equally terrifying in the eyes of the child. He sat up slowly, looking around in terror, sparkling tears running down his face continuously, a look of sheer terror, and horror on his innocent little face. Some of them laughed in a cruel, sadistic way, others just looked upon the child, awaiting their entertainment. He backed against the wall quickly, still sitting, too afraid to stand. He looked up at the circle of pirates around him, all looking so threatening and horrible. He felt his stomach clench up, he was almost sure he was going to vomit. The ship swaying from side to side so harshly in the storm was only worsening his tummy as well. One of the pirates, the one from before, took a stand from the group, in front of him. The boy cried harder. "PLEASE! I promise I'll behave! I just want to go home! I miss my mommy! I miss daddy and big brother! I'm so scared! Please don't hurt me anymooooore!" He wailed miserably, his voice shaky and scared. He looked so heart wrenchingly terrified as he cried his little heart out.

The big pirate captain took another step towards him and drew out his plasma sword, a large, glowing, blue blade. It was three times the size as the child. And he held it inches above the tadpoles head. The little boy froze in terror, heart stopping for a second in fear. He found he couldn't breathe, staring at the huge deadly blade. His bladder gave out to fear, letting a warm puddle form around him where he sat. He didn't even care. He was so petrified. So scared out of his mind. He knew he was as good as dead. There was nothing the child wanted more than to be wrapped warmly in his mother's arms again, to feel the safety he hadn't felt in years. But here he was instead, with a blade above his head on a cold scary boat, all by himself.

He whimpered quietly, trembling violently as he sat there, frozen in terror and staring at the blade. A cold silence has fallen over the crowed of pirates that surrounded him. "STAND!" Boomed the pirate captain loudly, as he held the blade firmly in place. The tadpole stayed in his place, so terrified that he couldn't move. His brain had just frozen, he was barely able to process the captain's demands. "I SAID STAND!" The huge pirate demanded even more violence in his gruff voice. That was too much for the boy and the terror got to his stomach, which in turn decided to eject. He violently puked up, what mostly looked like blood and bile, all over the ground and the pirate's shoes. He was just so very scared.  
He felt light headed and ill, he had no balance, his ears rang and his vision was blurry through all the tears. "...I just...want my mommy..." The little boy cried quietly, his voice becoming tired and sore.

The pirate captain was staring to get fed up. He harshly grabbed the child's skull and pulled him up off the ground, forcing him to stand. The young tadpole just stood there, shaking and looking up at the big scary pirate, eyes shining with tears, terror in his heart. The captain grinned a dark smile and held up the sword. "No one ever disobeys me runt. No-one!" He boomed as he threw the sword down, strait through the little boy. The tadpole gave a tremendous scream, a heart wrenching sound of terror from just a small child. As he split perfectly into two pieces. And died.

With a horrified cry of terror, Zoruru suddenly sat bold upright in his bed. Eyes wide and sweating, still trembling in fear and his sharp metal claws digging so far into his blankets that they were ripped up. He breathed heavily and looked around, then quickly leaned over and switched on the lamp by his bed. After a few minutes, he began to calm down a bit, his breathing slowed and he leaned back slightly in bed. "...the...the pirates...it's always them..." he mumbled to himself quietly as he wiped sweat from his face with his hand. The very rarely slept, the frog had never found sleeping to be easy. There were so many things he wanted to forget, and they always returned in his dreams. This must have been the first time he had slept in weeks. The platoon had spent several hours chasing and killing kilulu's, and had all found themselves exhausted. He simply couldn't stay awake.

He laid back down lazily, staring at the ceiling in misery. Trying to once again block his most hated memory of childhood. Soon enough he started to realize that his bed didn't quite seem as comfy as normal. He squirmed around a bit, trying to relax. But it felt warm and moist under him. After a few seconds it suddenly hit him, that beds weren't normally "moist". He cringed slightly and sunk down a little in shame. Lifting his blankets awkwardly and looking underneath. Of course seeing what he had thought, a large, warm, wet area beneath him. "...fuuuck" he whined as he pulled off his blankets in embarrassment and climbed out of bed, taking a better look at the humiliatingly obvious large wet patch in his sheets. He groaned in shame and rubbed his temples. As if he didn't have enough to deal with already. He knew he had to hide this. "God...if Taruru found out...even worse Tororo..." he mumbled, mentally hitting himself at the awful thought.

He looked over at the clock on the wall. "4am... no one should be up yet" he thought to himself. He quickly gathered up the dripping, pissy sheets into a pile and tiptoed over to his door. He stood there for a while, listening out, just in case there were footsteps or any other signs of people outside. After a while, it seemed clear. Carefully, and as quietly as he possibly could, he creaked open his bedroom door, sticking his head out and looking both ways. The coast was clear. Quickly and quietly he snuck out, carefully closing the door behind him, and crept down the hall carrying his pile of dripping sheets. If he could get to the laundry chute without waking anyone, he knew he could get away with this. As he walked quickly down the metal floor of the base hallway, the rather potent aroma of urine hit him, starting to make him feel rather queasy. He groaned quietly and tried to hold his breath. He couldn't stop himself wondering why this happened. He knew that the nightmares scared him. The memories of long ago haunted his very soul. But he hadn't pissed the bed since he was a child, it seemed odd to him that it would happen now. His minds drifted back to the memory. He looked down silently at his cold, metallic arm. It was good for use when fighting. It scared people and made him threatening... but he knew it would never be a real arm. And that made him feel somewhat...sad.

He completely lost concentration and suddenly bumped into something and fell over backwards. "What? What?!" he whispered loudly as he jumped back up in surprise and looked to what he had knocked into. To his horror, what he had knocked into looked back at him. "Lance corporal?" Nurse Pururu asked curiously as she climbed back up herself in slight surprise, looking at him in confusion with her large crystal purple eyes. It took the assassin a few moments to process what had happened, he suddenly realised that he had dropped his pile of sheets on the ground and quickly scrabbled to pick them up. "What are you doing up so early? Everyone was told to sleep after the fight." The female asked innocently as she picked up one of his damp sheets and handed it to him. "NOTHING!" he almost shouted, getting slightly flustered. He snatched the blanket from her roughly, his face tingeing slightly pink under his mask, desperately hoping she wouldn't realize what was going on.

"Lance corporal...?" she suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she put her hands on her hips. He started to get nervous but tried to keep looking as threatening and stern as always, trying to keep his cool. "...What are YOU doing up so early?" He asked, glaring at her as he hid the sheets discretely behind his back. "Hmm? Me?" She shrugged in a laid back way, "I was going to start making breakfast for everyone, like I always do. How do you think it gets made before everyone wakes up?" She smiled jokingly, "You never answered my question?". He flinched and shuffled around a little nervously, trying to come up with an excuse in his head. "umm...?" she said quietly before he could answer, and giving him a funny look. "I...uhh...I..." he stumbled awkwardly, trying to come up with something to reply with before she said anything. "Lance corporal...umm...have you had an accident?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, clearly looking at his pile of slightly dripping sheets.

The man's face quickly grew bright red as he tried desperately to come up with an excuse. "NO! I mean...of course not...I mean...that's stupid...I'm an assassin...not a baby...I don't piss the bed...how dare you accuse me of such a pathetic act!" he growled nervously, trying to be threatening as he glared sharply at her. "Then why are your bed sheets dripping? And why is the inside of your metal leg going rusty?" The nurse asked knowingly, putting her hands on her hips. She could tell when someone was lying. He looked down in humiliation at his slightly rusting leg, he hadn't even noticed it before. "umm...umm I...I can explain!" he growled nervously as he crossed his legs to hide the rusting. "There's no shame in wetting the bed Zoruru. I'd rather you just told me the truth. Maybe I could help. Everyone has accidents sometimes." The female explained, trying to comfort him into telling her the truth.

He wasn't buying it though. "I did NOT wet the bed! I am an adult!" he snarled harshly. "It...it was Taruru!" he lied, "Taruru wet the bed! And...and he asked me to take away his sheets for him! That's all!". The nurse raised her eyebrow again, "Zoruru?" She said in a demanding tone, obviously sensing that this was a lie. "Stop bothering me! It was Taruru!" The assassin cried out in irritation as he rushed past her. He dumped the wet sheets down the laundry chute and dashed back to his room, locking himself in, in humiliation. The nurse continued to stand there for a little while. "...I think we may have a problem here." She mumbled concern in her voice as she looked over at the laundry chute. "...Nothing the nurse can't fix though! "she smiled to herself after a while as she continued back to the kitchen quietly.

~  
{{A/N: Well there's chapter one for you. ^^  
What do you think? I know it's a little out of character, I'm working on it though.  
As you can see, it's rather a sad story at the moment, I will throw in a little humour as the story continues though. :3  
As you can see, Zoruru had a rather "interesting" childhood. More will be explained in later chapters.  
And yes, Pururu IS going to be relevant in this story. And the rest of the Garuru platoon will join a little later too.  
So anyway, please leave a comment and stay tuned for chapter two. ^3^}}

**Author San. Over and out**  
**


	2. Barf bags and plasma blades

The cyborg assassin and the space pirate captain.  
Chapter two – Barf bags and plasma blades.  
By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt frog/Keroro gunso. I own none of the characters and none of the plot lines.  
I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS STORY! MY FRIEND CAME UP WITH IT! I'M JUST WRITING IT OUT!  
I own NOTHINGGGG o3o )

{{A/N (Authors notes): YAY I got my first ever review. I'm so happy. And it was a good review. ^3^  
xinvaderxrandomnessx THANK YOU! You rock! Seriously, only reviewer, you made my day :D  
Also thank you to sagapaga, the only person to add this story to alerts. You guys, are awesome!  
Now I shall continue with another chapter! :D  
My friend is now basically writing this for me, I am just typing it out for him =3=  
But I am writing my own stories too, I just haven't published them on here yet. I WILL GET AROUND TO IT AT SOME POINT. Uhh…anyway…  
This chapter is important to the story. I KNOW it's taking a while to warm up, but please bare with me here. It will start to get good soon, honest!  
Please enjoy this next chapter. Again, if you comment, I will love you forever. So watch out there. XD  
Right so here goes…}}

Chapter two – Barf bags and plasma blades.

He stood there. Hanging from the ceiling above his seat in the platoon's ship, as he always did, every day. Staring out of the window as they traveled through space. It amused him, all of the stars and planets, blurring into streaks as they zoomed past at close to light speed. He remembered talking to Garuru about it once, briefly. He had asked him whether it was much different viewing the universe from upside down. He hadn't needed to even think about his answer, it was simple. "There is no up or down in the universe, it is just space". The question had occasionally come back to the cyborgs mind though, it was an interesting thing to ponder upon.

It was silent as they traveled, sometimes on journeys, someone would start convocation, but the majority of the time everyone just focused on their thoughts. The assassin enjoyed this silence, he was never one for talking much. He never wanted to be forgotten, that hurt his feelings in a sense, but at the same time, he hated being put in the spotlight. And convocations often ended up with him in the middle. He would much rather stand upside down and be away with his mind, silently planning as many ways as possible to murder his most hated enemy.

"…Leader sir…" Taruru suddenly burst out, breaking the silence. Everyone suddenly broke their trains of thought, all at once. It was rather irritating. "What is it private?" Garuru sighed, not looking away from the controls. The young, blue, privet first class didn't answer, so both zoruru and tororo looked over at him. The boy was pale and swaying slightly. "GAH-! Someone get him a bucket! Pupu" Tororo cried out almost jumping from his seat. He knew that occasionally Taruru got motion sick, and it didn't take a genius to figure that having vomit all over the floor in a combined space was probably not going to be an ideal traveling environment, especially since they were in space, which makes opening the windows slightly…well, impossible. "Oh my…" Pururu mumbled under her breath as she put down the needle she was polishing and hopped out of her seat. Zoruru watched her silently as she ran off. Soon returning with a paper bag, quickly giving it to Taruru just in time.

The assassin looked away in disgust. He was used to blood and gore and guts, but standing there and watching someone vomit right next to you, was not particularly pleasant for anyone. After the rather vile sound of paper filling with liquid, he looked back and watched as Pururu got the young, sick frog to come out to the medical bay in the back of the ship as he whined about how the ship was going too fast. The cyborg watched them, overhearing the nurse lecturing the boy about how, once again, he shouldn't eat before traveling. Tororo stuck his tongue out at Taruru mockingly as he left, laughed a little of his signature laugh, "Pupupu". Then the room went back to being silent.

Zoruru continued to stare out of the window. "Great…now I forgot what I was thinking about" he thought to himself irritably, closing his eyes. The room still had the slight lingering stench of vomit, it started to make him feel a little queasy himself, so he decided to say something to take his mind away from it. "…What's our mission today sir?" He asked gruffly, glaring slightly towards the captain. He didn't really hold any grudge of any sort, in fact, he rather liked Garuru, he was at least the most tolerable of his platoon at the best of times. But the assassin liked to keep up his threatening and cruel persona, no matter who he was talking to.

"Today, Lance Corporal, we are going to a training planet." The leader replied calmly, still not taking his eyes off the control panel. This confused the partially metallic frog slightly. "…Why? We train in our selective fields in the evenings anyway…". Garuru continued to fly the ship, he didn't turn to face people when he talked which Zoruru found to be slightly rude, but understandable. "The army sent us some new weapons. Some higher standard, modern ones. We're going to test them out." He replied sternly. Both Zoruru and Tororo groaned in unison. Zoruru knew Tororo hated weapons testing as much as he did. He found it demeaning. The weapons the orange tadpole could make were far superior to anything the army ever sent over. As for Zoruru, he simply hated modern weapons. A good old sharpened, steel blade. That was ideal for every purpose in his mind.

It wasn't long afterwards that they arrived at their destination. It wasn't anywhere fancy really, just an old, empty planet. Nothing much there except deserts, caves and trees. It didn't even seem to have any life, not even insects. "What a dump" Taruru grumbled as he hopped out of the ship first just after it landed, eager to leave the speedy machine that caused his stomach discomfort. "That doesn't matter privet. All that matters is that it's uninhabited, therefore we will not injure anyone in this training exercise." Garuru argued flatly as he followed and started unloading the new weapons from the trunk of the ship. "Pupupuuuu It's too hot. I can't be bothered with this." Tororo grumbled quietly to Zoruru, knowing that he would get scolded if Garuru heard him. Zoruru sighed and looked up at the three blazing suns in the sky. "You keep your eye on your temperature gage scraps. I ain't fixing you if you overheat and wreck yourself" the orange tadpole instructed the cyborg in a slightly 'know it all', irritating fashion. Zoruru sighed and glared at him, "I'll be fine".

They each lined up in ranking order, standing up strait like the soldiers they were. Garuru built up a pile of weapons in front of them. Shiny new guns and little devices with buttons and laser swords. It would have been like Christmas for a lower class platoon. "Each of you will take a weapon when nurse Pururu blows the whistle. You shall then each fight to the best of your abilities with your chosen weapons. Weapons are ONLY to be set to stun. NOT to kill. Are we quite understood?" The leader demanded strictly, giving a particular glare at Tororo, he knew what that kid was like when it came to deadly weapons. "Yes sir." The three soldiers and the nurse cried in unison. Nurse Pururu grabbed her whistle and went up, sitting on top of the ship, where she was sure not to get in the way. "Three…" Garuru began, as they all looked at the stack of weapons, mentally deciding which they would grab. "Two…" He continued as they braced themselves to dash forwards. "One…" and at that moment Pururu blew sharply on the whistle and they all sprang into action.

Zoruru, obviously, was the first to grab a weapon, being the fastest out of the four. He grabbed an odd looking little hand held machine with a button on it, he then immediately vanished, using his assassin magic to disappear from their sights. Garuru and Taruru both grabbed a weapon at the same time. The leader taking hold of a handle shaped item, then dashed off stealthily to chase Zoruru, probably his most fitting opponent in the platoon. And the privet first class grabbed a small box with a switch on it. "OH! What does this do?" He cried excitedly, "NO TARURU DON'T-" Tororo couldn't finish because the rather dopey blue keronjin had clicked the switch and it blew up in his face. "…Oh…it's a bomb…" Taruru mumbled, his face blackened and his combat afro in place on his head as he fell backwards. Tororo groaned at his comrades stupidity and face palmed, "Moron…" he sighed as he chucked his own weapon on the floor and sat on top of the blackened Taruru to watch the show of Master assassin verses Master sniper.

Zoruru darted skillfully across rocks like a blur, he hopped into an old, dead tree and looked around for his opponent. "Where are you Garuru…?" He snarled competitively as he looked around slowly. "Right where you'd expect Lance Corporal." Came a voice suddenly. The assassin quickly jumped around to see his leader standing right behind him. "How does he do that?! Why do I never sense him coming?!" the cyborg thought to himself as he quickly hopped down from the tree and drew his weapon. "You are indeed a skillful assassin, soldier. But I am your leader for a reason." The captain spoke in such a calm tone of voice, it was almost unnerving. "We'll see about that!" Zoruru cried as he jumped up high and clicked the button on his weapon. What shot out was a line of small glowing orbs at great speed. Garuru hopped from one side to the other. "You'll have to do better than that. Perhaps a poor choice in weaponry, soldier." He almost chuckled knowingly as he strolled casually over to his slightly younger opponent. Zoruru wasn't giving up like that though. He stood his ground and clicked the button frantically. He never was much good with a gun, he was always more comfortable with a blade or sword. Garuru easily dodged side to side as he walked towards his comrade. "I'm afraid you have lost this battle Lance Corporal Zoruru.". The purple keronjin suddenly lifted his small handle shaped weapon and a huge, glowing blue blade shot out of it, he held it just inches above the assassins head.

"A-1647 state of the art plasma blade. Based off of a traditional design with a few modifications. What do you think? Could slice right through a person's skull. Not that I will give you an example, but it's an impressive piece of weaponry all the same, don't you think?" Garuru explained, holding the sword steadily above the cyborg's head. Zoruru stared at it, the small red light in his eye shrinking. Memories suddenly flooded back to him, so many awful memories, but that ONE, that awful memory. Of the pirate and his glowing sword and being sliced through the middle. His mind just shut down. He paled slightly, still staring at this massive blue blade, and wobbled a little. Seeing this, Garuru quickly withdrew is weapon. "Lance Corporal…?" He asked with some concern at the normally fearless and angry man's slightly unexpected reaction. And with that, he promptly fainted. Making a clanking sound as his metal side hit the hard ground. "NURSE PURURU!" Garuru called out loudly, which was the last thing Zoruru heard as he drifted away from consciousness.

{{A/N: Well…there's chapter two for ya. :P  
It's not really as good as chapter one… =3=  
It will get better though I promise, I AM writing this at literally 3am. I just wanted to get this chapter over and done with quickly so I could move on.  
So yeah, stay tuned for the next chapter to make sure Zoruru's going to be okay. :P  
See you guys later!}}

**  
**Author. Over and out**  
**


	3. Wakey wakey, let's have a chat

The cyborg assassin and the space pirate captain.  
Chapter three – Wakey wakey, let's have a chat...  
By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt frog/Keroro gunso. I own none of the characters and none of the plot lines.  
I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS STORY! MY FRIEND CAME UP WITH IT! I'M JUST WRITING IT OUT!  
I own NOTHINGGGG o3o )

{{A/N (Authors notes): Well hello again my fans. ^3^  
Apparently I have fans now…AHAHAHAH OH MY GOSH YAY! \(*0*)/…*cough cough* sorry for that outburst…  
xinvaderxrandomnessx, sagapaga and ccwrite. Thank you guys for commenting! It means so much to me! ^3^ …prepare to be hugged! *Hugs you all to death* Ahahaha! :D  
Aaaaanyway. I need to clear up some confusion here. First off, I have watched every episode of Keroro Gunso. Both the English dubs AND all two hundred and fifty eight episodes of the Japanese series with subtitles. I have watched all five movies and I have read all twenty one sgt frog books. I have deviant art accounts, tumblr accounts, facebook accounts and all sorts, all based around the characters and their fandoms and headcannons. There is NOTHING new you can tell me about this show. Because I am a SUPER NERD. B3  
SO, I am fully aware that it is only in the English dubbed series that Dororo sold his brother to space pirates, and not in the original Japanese series. I am also aware that it is clear that both Dororo and Zoruru are not related, since you see Young Zoruru in one episode and he has grey skin, and you see young dororo's brother in one episode and he is clearly blue skinned. I know that in the series, Dororo and Zoruru are NOT brothers and Zoruru was not sold to space pirates. (and by the way, in the anime, when zoruru was a kid, he had white eyes with red pupils, BUT in the original books, he had black eyes with red pupils, even when he was a kid ~ …I am going by the book on this one. )  
HOWEVER. This story is not based on the cannon characters in the show. This story is solely based on the head-cannon stories of various Zoruru role-players I have interacted with in the past. My friend put together the base of this story. A LOT of this is contradictory of the anime series. But to be fair, since the Garuru platoon are not main characters and only feature in a minimal amount of episodes, we don't get a strong enough character "backbone" to base an "In character" on them. …Besides, it's far more fun to make things up. Yes, in this particular headcannon, Zoruru is Dororo's younger brother, I know it's not correct to the series, but that's the way I'm doing it anyway. Hope that's okay with you guys.  
...Wow…lookit me rambling on like this…*Slaps myself with a fish*…RIGHT! Back to the story! Sorry for the wait…o3o}}

Chapter three – Wakey wakey, let's have a chat...

The first thing he noticed was how hot the ground was. He could feel that he was laying on hard compacted mud, but he hadn't realized before how hot it was having absorbed so much of the three sun's heat. It was almost scolding his back from just laying there. Then the pain in his head struck, it was like a migraine, had he fallen down and hit his head somehow? Where was he? His memory was blank for a moment, then it suddenly started to come back to him. He groaned lightly, "Did…I faint? Urgh…stupid fucking Garuru and those stupid fucking weapons and…just urgh…" He thought to himself, trying to ignore the sickeningly painful pounding in his head. "…I wonder if anyone noticed…?".

His question was answered a few seconds later as he began to re-gain continence and muffled voices could be heard. "Is he dead?" he heard Taruru ask, in his usual dopey way. "No you moron! He fainted!" Tororo then replied, his normal mocking tone present. "Both of you be quiet and give the poor man some space, come on." He heard pururu's gentle, yet slightly demanding voice. "Is he going to be alright?" Came the question undoubtedly from Garuru, "Yes, he should be fine. He's working properly, he doesn't have a fever or anything, he's breathing fine and he doesn't seem to have any abrasions to the head…I can't figure out any reason why, but he just fainted." Came pururu's explanatory reply.

The cyborg groaned slightly and the little light in his robotic eye suddenly came back online. "Look! He's come back to life! He's a zombie!" Taruru suddenly shrieked as he dived behind Garuru for protection. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Tororo shouted, rather annoyed at the fact his previous statement was obviously ignored. Garuru tapped the young blue frog lightly on the head, "Try to be more logical privet. There's no such thing as zombies for a start". Zoruru sat up, wobbling slightly and looked around at his slightly blurry platoon. Pururu immediately kneeled down in front of him. "Are you okay, Lance Corporal? " She asked gently, "How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked, holding three fingers in front of his face. He squinted, her lilac fingers looking rather blurry, "F…four? No…Six?...uhh…" He tapped his plastic eye with his hand a couple of times and it gained back its focus, "…three…", he said sharply, giving her a small glare.

"I apologize for this mishap in our friendly battle, Lance Corporal. You may take the rest of the day to recover." The leader nodded sternly, he gave a quick salute, and seeing that his soldier was okay, marched off back to the ship to start loading the weapons back into the trunk, deciding that this was enough weapon training for one day. "Pu pu pu pu puuuuu~" Tororo snickered, "What's the matter tin man? Afraid of a cute little glowing blade?" He mocked, just being generally a bit silly. If this was any other person, Zoruru would have already ripped them open and redecorated the floor with their guts, but he was used to Tororo being like this, he knew the kid respected him really, probably feared him a lot more than he lead on, but the tadpole was always making fun of others, he knew he didn't mean it and honestly, it didn't bother him that much. Either way, he would play along. He liked to keep up his whole tough guy persona. "Tch, I'm not afraid of anything brat! It's just…to hot out here…my machinery probably just overheated and shut down…that's all." He growled lowly, throwing the tadpole a somewhat threatening glare.

"Geez, I told you to watch your temperature gage. I aint fixing you, ya bucket of bolts." The young hacker added jokily as he wandered off lazily after Garuru, to pretend to help pack away the weaponry. Taruru then turned to follow as well, he had a habit of following Tororo around. "I know you're secretly a Zombie…if you eat my brains, I'm SO not inviting you to my birthday party this year" The Privet whispered, turning back for a second before toddling away quickly. "Even if I was a zombie, if I tried to eat YOUR brain, I'd starve" the assassin mumbled to himself grumpily as he tried to stand up. He got to his feet and toppled back over, still a little dizzy. "Here…" the friendly nurse smiled gently as she offered her hand out to help him up. He stubbornly refused and stood back up again on his own. "I don't need your help".

"I want to take you in to the medical bay and keep an eye on you for the rest of the day, passing out for no good reason isn't exactly normal, I need to make sure you are going to be okay." Pururu instructed, her voice sweet, yet strict. That type of voice they all associated with their nurse, her voice sounded so relaxed and gentle, but held a hint of threatening. It was this voice that kept them all in order. He groaned slightly, but nodded a little in agreement. It's not like there was any point in arguing, what else did he have to do all day? They would just be stuck on the ship anyway. The girl gave a gentle smile and headed back to the ship, motioning him to follow. He walked along behind her slowly, staring up at the blazing red sky. It was such a magnificent colour, but all it reminded him of, was blood, slaughter and despair.

He took a seat on one of the stools in the medical room. It was a fairly cold room, it made a great difference from the heat outside. The walls were thick and the doors, sound proof. And everything was hygienic looking, coloured in white and blue. The nurse sat down in front of him. "…So how are you feeling? " She asked sweetly, trying to get him to relax a little. She knew he wasn't the type of man who talked much. She had occasionally had convocations with him before, but it usually just involved him being angry and spiteful and leaving in a huff. He wasn't the most social of beings. "I feel fine. I just over heated okay…" He growled, giving her a sharp glare, he did not like doctors, or nurses. From all the times he had been injured in battle and awoken in hospitals, he simply associated anything to do with medics, with pain.

"I was watching…the whole battle. You looked fine until the captain held that sword above your head, then you just seemed a little…freaked out? Is there something you need to tell me, Lance Corporal? " She asked, being slightly more stern this time. He flinched a little in memory, but quickly shook it off. "Nothing freaks me out! I'm an assassin." He snarled, he didn't take friendlily to people thinking he was scared. "Lance Corporal. I am a nurse, I have spent years treating many different patients. I KNOW when someone is lying to me. Something has been bothering you lately, you have been acting strange these last few days. And I am not letting you resume work until you tell me what's wrong so we can solve this problem!". The girl replied, her voice far more stern this time. She knew that being sweet and lulling him into a sense of security was just not working here. "I don't have to talk to you about anything. You are not the boss of me" The cyborg growled lowly, flexing his claws in a slightly threatening way.

Pururu was having none of this though. "Lance Corporal. Whatever is bothering you right now is affecting your work. I can help you! But only if you'll let me". Zoruru stood up in a huff, he did not like being pestered about things, and he certainly did not feel comfortable talking to the woman about his issues, he did not feel comfortable talking to anyone about his issues. As far as he was concerned, he had no issues. As long as it could be hidden deep down inside, there was no problem. "Lance Corporal…PLEASE. I can tell that something is wrong. I just want to help you. Please help me to help you. It's for your own benefit!" The nurse sighed and rubbed her temples, her persistence starting to become weary. "I don't NEED any help! Okay!" He snarled at her threateningly, kicking the stool harshly across the room and storming out, slamming the door behind him. Pururu gave a sigh as she stared at the door. "This…is going to be harder than I thought…" She mumbled to herself quietly, but she knew that she would never give up until every patient she had was happy and healthy, even if it meant trying to blackmail an assassin.

{{A/N: So uhh…yeah B3  
I think this chapter could have been better honestly…  
I actually had more planned but it was too long for just one chapter so I might have to spread out. GAH-! I'm so tired! I really need to start going to bed earlier o3o;  
ANYWAY…don't hesitate to comment some more, for the record, I AM writing this from a very basic story board and just filling it out, anyone who has any ideas, they're always welcome, I'm cool with that. :P But generally…yeah, you know…whatever.  
So anyway, stay tuned to see what happens next ~ 3}}

**  
**Author. Over and out**  
**


	4. Mister snuggles and the la-la box

The cyborg assassin and the space pirate captain.  
Chapter four – Mister snuggles and the la-la box.  
By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt frog/Keroro gunso. I own none of the characters and none of the plot lines.  
I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS STORY! MY FRIEND CAME UP WITH IT! I'M JUST WRITING IT OUT!  
I own NOTHINGGGG o3o )

{{A/N (Authors notes): Well hello again! :3  
Sorry it's been a few more days than normal since I updated. Lots of stuff going on lately, not enough time on my hands you know o3o .  
Anyway. Thank you to xinvaderxrandomnessx, ccwrite, and whoever that mysterious guest was who left a review. ^3^  
Again, YOU GUYS RULE! B3  
And xinvaderxrandomnessx, Nothing I say makes sense either o3o, FLYING PURPLE MONKEY WARDROBE…~ahem. =3=  
So anyway, NOW we're gonna start with the back storys (at long last XD).  
This chapter, will be, SUPER lame B)  
THERE, now I have set your standards low! AHAHAHAHAH! Now whatever I write will be better than it actually is! My evil plan is working! AHAHAHAH *cough cough* ~ahem.  
Okay…well enjoy! And feel free to review some moreeee~ *nudge nudge* XD  
Eheheh. ))

Chapter four – Mister snuggles and the la-la box.

He could feel the tension in the ship. He was very sure he was being stared at. It made him feel rather uncomfortable, but he didn't dare look back. He could feel the nurses icy glare on him, and he could sense her strong, determined aura, it almost radiated off of her. He knew she was planning something, and he wasn't happy about it. He hung upside down from the ship as he always did, as it travelled through space. Everyone keeping to their own thoughts in silence for most of the while. But he could still tell that Pururu was watching him closely.

"...Are you sure you wouldn't rather come down and sit, rather than being upside down, lance corporal?" Garuru suddenly asked, breaking the silence. This confused the cyborg, the leader had never made any fuss of him preferring to be upside down before, why was he asking this now? "I'm fine where I am..." The assassin snarled in return, his always bitterness apparent in his voice, as normal. The ship was silent again for a few more moments before the captain spoke again. "I only ask out of your own concern. If you aren't well, then it may not be entirely appropriate to be upside down where the blood can rush to your head. I entrust that you are aware of your own boundaries, but please do not faint on my ship lance corporal". This statement started Tororo off laughing, "Pu pu pu pu puuuu" he giggled frantically, almost falling back in his seat. Taruru quickly joined in as well, snickering his normal derpy giggle. Zoruru twitched slightly and growled, he had found it rather embarrassing enough to pass out in front of his platoon, it was a sure sign of weakness, and he hated showing weakness. Now he could tell that he probably wouldn't live this down for a while.

"Actually captain..." Pururu suddenly spoke up, putting down one on her gigantic needles which she had been polishing for far too long. "I'd like to request that I take lance corporal Zoruru to the medical bay again for a while, I have a few more things to enquire about.". Garuru looked round at her and gave a quick nod before turning back to the ship's steering. "Thank-you sir" She nodded back and stood up, expecting Zoruru to follow her lead. "...And what if I refuse? I don't want to answer any of your 'enquiries'." The assassin growled, not moving from the ceiling where he was stationed. He was really not in the mood for another sessions being asked about things he wasn't comfortable talking about.

"Well I guess there's nothing I can do then..." The nurse smiled suspiciously sweetly, still not taking her seat. "..Oh...I just remembered something though. It's injection day this afternoon. I guess I can't ask you any questions anyway because it would be an awful shame if I had to miss out on vaccinating everyone." She sighed in a slightly fake exhausted way as she picked up one of her extremely oversized needles, running her finger down it's cold, smooth plastic surface. Everyone in the ship seemed to sit up straight, a shiver going down their spines. It was well known amongst the men of the ship, that injection day was very unpleasant. It often left them unable to sit down for at least a week. Zoruru frowned, tapping his claws together quietly. This was a habit that he had never seemed to have been able to shake. Whenever he felt nervous, he would begin to tap his mechanical claws. And nurse pururu knew this. She watched him with a sly smile, knowing that she was going to get her way.

""...I think Zoruru sempai looks veeeeery sick. Yeah, yeah. Uhh...I think nurse pururu needs to see him right away right now cuz otherwise he might stay a zombie forever!" Taruru burst out, clearly also anxious, trying to find a way out of having to have his vaccinations yet. "Taruru he's not a zombie! How many times do I have to tell you!" Tororo grumbled irritably, shuffling uncomfortably in his chair, the laughter, long gone. "Just go with the crazy nurse, scraps!" the orange tadpole hacker demanded, showing a little more of his nerves through his tone of voice. "Recruit Tororo! That is no way to talk about Nurse Pururu. You apologize for that remark this instant!" Garuru demanded slightly harshly. The captain would put up with a lot of childish behaviour and sibling like rivalry in his platoon, as far as he was concerned, it made them closer as teammates, and that was important. But one thing he would not stand for, was name calling and abuse. "But she IS crazy!" Tororo called back loudly, he rarely argued with the leader, no-one did, but clearly his judgement was a little thrown off by the idea of having an icy cold, comically oversized needle shoved harshly into his rump, "What kind of person needs a needle THAT big?!". "TORORO!" Garuru shouted. The entire room went silent, and felt a little bit colder. The captain didn't shout very often, he normally had a very good tolerance to things. The harsh sound even sent a shiver down zoruru's spine. He didn't fear the leader particularly, but from the anger in that shouting, he knew the man meant business. The orange tadpole sunk back in his chair timidly, the small frightened tears in his eyes hidden behind his thick glasses. Garuru gave a sigh, calming himself down. "Tororo, that is unacceptable behaviour. You are to go to the back on the ship and file paperwork for the rest of the day." He demanded, a much more gentle tone this time, although still demanding. The tadpole discreetly wiped tears from under his glasses and ran off to do as he was told. He hated paperwork, but after that, he was prepared to do anything he was instructed to do.

There was another moment of silence before the captain spoke again, in a gruff demanding voice, showing he wasn't to be argued with. "Now Lance corporal, you get your butt down here and answer any and all questions the nurse has for you! And I making myself clear?". Zoruru looked at him, then looked around at the others, a somewhat sense of nervousness in his expression. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was the tension in the room, but he really didn't want to argue with Garuru right now. "Just GO!" Taruru hissed, looking up from his seat and throwing the cyborg a dopey glare. Zoruru jumped down, landing gracefully on his feet, and followed Pururu to the medical bay on the ship without saying a word about it.

"Take a seat over here please" The nurse smiled warmly as she signalled to a chair in her nice little sound proof medical room. He did as she said, flopping down in the chair somewhat lazily, showing further that he didn't want to be there. The nurse sat on a chair in front of him, staring at him, she didn't even say anything, it was almost as if she was expecting him to say something. He gave her an odd glaring look. "...What? Why are you staring at me" he snapped after a few minutes. The nurse smiled again, "You're going to tell me what is bothering you. Begin please." She instructed him in a sweet yet confident voice. The cyborg frowned and snarled at her, "I told you before! I'm not doing this!" He growled threateningly. The female continues to smile and casually got up, she went over to her desk and pulled something out of the draw, it looked like a blanket. The boy looked at it for a few seconds, before it clicked what it was, sending his cheeks to burn red. The nurse unfolded the light grey duvet and held it up in front of her, displaying it's large yellow tinted stain. "I was doing some laundry and this darned stain on your blanket just wouldn't come out. At first I thought it was Taruru's blanket, but then I saw your symbol in the corner. I figured I would go and ask the others if they knew how to get urine out of bed sheets." She explained in a slightly blackmailing tone. "NO!" He cried out slightly louder than he had intended to, "You can't tell them! I'll kill you if you tell them! You can't tell anyone okay! It was an accident okay!" he blurted out.

"Well perhaps if you can tell me what it is that is bothering you, I can overlook the whole laundry situation and the others will never have to find out about your embarrassing little predicament." She giggled in a sweet, yet slightly mocking way. The assassin snarled at her angrily, but he knew he was beat. He was by far the strongest fighter on keron, but he wasn't really the sharpest nail in the tin. He knew he wouldn't be able to outwit her and her devious blackmail.

The partially metallic frog sat back in his chair and signed. "...You PROMICE that if I talk to you, you won't ever let anyone find out about this?" He grumbled quietly, looking away to hide his shame. "Cross my heart lance corporal." She smiled warmly as she put the blanket away and sat back down. The cyborg shuffled around in the seat uncomfortable and looked around the room slightly awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with her. "I uhh...I have some uhh...umm some ...well...I have some ...not so nice memories okay..." He mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for her to make out, he sounded almost timid, "I don't...I don't really sleep much...but when I do...I just have all these nightmares and stuff...it's unbearable...". Pururu stared at him quietly, no longer smiling, but a look of almost surprise. Was he actually opening up to her? She had never seen this side of him before, she doubted anyone had. He suddenly seemed vulnerable. He suddenly seemed...well...like a person.

"What kind of memories do you have?" She asked quietly, not wanting to push him too much to talk about anything he was too uncomfortable with. She had planned to squeeze the answers she wanted from him out like an orange on a juicer. But suddenly she felt a little more sympathetic than determined. "I err...umm I don't know...you know...stuff...umm pirates...and scientists...and torture and...yeah...stuff..." he shrugged lightly, still avoiding her stare awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable having this convocation. "Did he just say pirates?" She thought to herself in confusion, what could he have possibly have had to do with pirates? Were pirates even around anymore?

"Zoruru..." She began gently, using his name rather than his rank, wanting him to know that he could talk to her honestly. "I want you to think right back as far as you can. Now, when did the bad memorys start? Start right at the beginning.". The man looked down for a while, staring at the ground, deep in his own thoughts. "...It...it all started when I put mister snuggles in the lala box..." he mumbled, breaking the short silence. A few moments went by while the nurse processed this statement, "Umm...mister snuggles and the lala box?" she asked gently, giving his a looked to almost indicate that he was insane. He shook his head quickly and glared at her, meeting her stare once again. "I was just a kid okay!" He snapped, "...Mister snuggles...uhh...wait...uhh you promise you won't tell anyone about this...right?" He asked, giving her a sharp look as if to say if she didn't promise, she would die. "Of course, doctor patient confidentiality." She assured him with a smile and a quick nod, "Carry on". The assassin mumbled something under his breath and looked away again. "...Mister snuggles..uhh...was my umm...he was my teddy bear..."He mumbled quietly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and staring down at the floor to avoid her gaze.

Pururu bit her tongue slightly and closed her eyes. She couldn't laugh, she knew she couldn't. It would be cruel. And besides, if she laughed, she was sure he would never open up to her, or anyone, ever again. But goodness she desperately wanted to start giggling. This threatening, nasty, 'terrified all over the galaxy', ninja, cyborg assassin...had a teddy bear? And worse off, it was called "mister snuggles"?! It just tickled her ribcage thinking about it. She suddenly noticed his icy glare upon her though. "If you even DARE try to laugh I will cut you into little pieces and feed you to a space Cerberus!" He almost shouted, his face heating up slightly. "I'm sorry...I won't laugh I promise! Carry on..." She encouraged, putting on a brave face to hide her inner hysterics. "...I was five years old okay...and yes, I had a teddy bear. ...my mother had...uhh...knitted it for me...it was a panda...it's eyes were little shiny red buttons..." the cyborg continued quietly, his voice getting ever more serious as he went on. "When I was young...I never really...had any friends or anything. Other children never really...well they...hmm..." He made an odd mumbling sound and tapped his plastic eye gently with his claw. The woman gave a nod showing her understanding. "They bullied you?...Because you were different looking?" She asked quietly, just to clarify. "...It didn't bother me...I never needed anyone! ...But that's why my mother made mister snuggles..." He replied, "...His eyes were just like mine...she would say, even when there's no-one else, at least mister snuggles would never leave me. So I took him everywhere...he was my only friend..."

The nurse looked at the man, her eyes filled with sadness. That was something she had never expected to hear. What an awfully sad childhood that must have been. "...Is this why you are having nightmares? Are you remembering the loneliness you endured in childhood?" She asked, trying not to let her voice crack up, feeling her heart ache for the cyborg. He glared at her in return, "No... the terrors in my life all began when I put mister snuggles in the lala box" he repeated, just as before. The woman rubbed her head slightly in confusion, "Okay...so what's the lala box? Why did you put the teddy bear inside it? Why did this cause you so much emotional distress?" she asked, getting slightly impatient. "well uh..." The cyborg began, just as the door crashed open, interrupting him. "NURSE PURURU!" Taruru shouted suddenly. "Taruru! I'm with a patient!" The nurse snapped at the boy, finding his entrance very rude. "But nurse Pururu! Tororo's bleeding!" The young privet cried out in a panic. "Oh my-!" the girl gasped as she grabbed her medical supplies. "Umm...we'll have to continue this tomorrow lance corporal! I'm sorry. But this is going well so far. Don't worry about a thing." She explained, turning back to her patient. "...just go deal with the bloody tadpole okay" the assassin grumbled as he stood back up, walking back out of the room lazily to return to his post. The nurse sighed and rushed after Taruru to go and see to Tororo. But her mind couldn't stop drifting back to the poor lance corporal and his peculiar story. "...I wonder what a lala box is..?" She whispered to herself quietly.

{{A/N: …I'mma too tired to write anything here. It's late at night. =3=  
Good night you guys. X3x  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and stay tuned to find out more about mister snuggles (*snicker* pfffttt mister snuggles bwahaha) and the lala box.  
Bai ^3^  
*ded* }}

**  
**Author. Over and out**  
**


	5. Child slaves and kitchen raids

The cyborg assassin and the space pirate captain.  
Chapter five – Child slaves and kitchen raids.  
By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt frog/Keroro gunso. I own none of the characters and none of the plot lines.  
I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS STORY! MY FRIEND CAME UP WITH IT! I'M JUST WRITING IT OUT!  
I own NOTHINGGGG o3o )

{{A/N (Authors notes): I HAVE RETURNED. AFTER SO LONG. I AM SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING. MY LAST CHAPTER WAS A YEAR AGO! I AM SO SO SORRY MY LOVELY READERS! THANK YOU FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME!  
I've had some real life issues ya know. My friend, the one who actually comes up with these chapters (because again, I am just writing there out, I did not come up with them personally), he's got really depressed recently, because he doesn't have a good home life and he's getting bullied a whole lot at school and we found out he's been hurting himself and he wants to die and stuff. But yeah, I've been helping look after him and he's a whole lot better now. He's super happy this week because the doctor said they can cure his heart problems he had since he was a baby and that's like, a really good thing. ^3^  
Anyway so yeahhhh, that is why I haven't updated this story in a long long time. Sorryyy.  
But the point is, I AM BACK NOW.  
Although I have to take over because he doesn't want to come up with chapters for me anymore. For personal reasons.  
And I SUCK AT WRITING HNNGGGHHHHH.  
But I will do my best here to come up with some stuff so please _try_ and bear with me.

ON A DIFFERENT NOTE.  
I HAVE SO MANY NEW REVEIWS! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR! ;3;  
ALL OF YOU NEW READERS, WELCOME TO MY STORY! I LOVE YOU!  
A couple of you said about writing so that every time a character talks, it's a new paragraph.  
Now I KNOW that is how professionals right okay, I'm sorry I keep accidently just bulking everything into big paragraphs, I will do my best to change that but bear with me, I'm not very good at literature.  
About the grammar and spelling though, I DO MY BEST BUT I STILL MAKE MISTAKES LIKE EVERYONE DOES SOMETIMES. I AM SORRY AND I HOPE YOU CAN OVER LOOK ANY MINOR MISTAKES AND CARRY ON READING. ;3;

This chapter is mainly dialogue to explain more of the back story. There is no action or adventure or awesomeness (Iamsosorry). I promise I will make the next chapter better.  
This one is also just mainly between Pururu and Zoruru, but I WILL have EVERYONE in the Garuru platoon in the next chapter okay!

Right. I have talked way too much now, sorry.  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
I hope it is okay still.)

**Chapter five – Child slaves and kitchen raids.**

He paced up and down the room. His metal foot making a quiet clank every time it came in contact with the cold steel floor. It was eleven o'clock in the evening and the assassin was tired. He occasionally glanced over at his bed, although it had a cold metal frame and scratchy looking spare sheets he had found in the closet, since the blackmailing nurse still had hold of his normal blankets, it still looked warm and comfy. Last night was the first time he had slept in a long time, and it was certainly not a very good sleep. Now he found himself feeling the effects of sleep deprivation, his eyelids feeling heavy and his head spinning a bit.

He wouldn't dare let himself sleep though. No. Not after last night.  
He couldn't bear any more horrific nightmares, and he certainly didn't want even the slightest possible chance of another bladder related issue. Happening once, he could let himself believe it was a one off accident, something that happens to the best of people sometimes. If there was even the slightest chance it could happen again, he knew he'd have to accept the feeling of being pathetic.  
He would not stand for being pathetic to his own mind. Therefore he would not sleep.

"Urghh" the assassin groaned as he rubbed his eyes and paced a bit faster. "I am a fucking assassin. Assassins do not need sleep. Come on, wake up. Only…" he grumbled to himself as he glanced over at the clock, letting out an irritated groan as he realized it was only Eleven at night. "…eight hours until work".  
He dragged himself over to the hard steel wall of his bedroom, and repeatedly bashed his head against it in frustration.

"Need to stay awake" He murmured quietly as his head clanked against the wall. His eye was stinging and his body felt limp. He wasn't sure why, but the boy had never wanted to go to sleep so much in his life. He was shattered.

"Coffee!" He burst out all of a sudden, slightly louder than he had intended to, as he stopped hitting his head on the wall and took a step back. "Coffee keeps people awake. Caffeine makes the heart beat faster and keeps your body and mind stimulated with blood". He tapped himself on the head with his fist for not thinking of something so simple sooner. Then snuck out of his room and crept down the dark hall, heading silently towards the ships kitchen. Using his sneaky ninja skills to avoid making a sound and waking anyone.

As the man crept, he allowed his mind to wander again. Wander back to his youth, and the many horrors he endured as a young tadpole. He almost walked strait past the kitchen, so caught up in his day dreaming.  
Knowing he was far enough past the ships sleeping quarters for anyone to be able to hear him now, he lazily pushed open the door to the kitchen and wandered inside. He very rarely went in here. Pururu and Garuru took it in turn to do the ships cooking. And he didn't eat much anyway. He had never been a big fan of food of any sort.

"Hello Lance Corporal." Came a sudden calm voice as he flicked the light switch on. He jumped up like a shocked cat, so high he could have touched the ceiling. He hadn't sensed anyone before. He looked around frantically until his eyes landed on the lilac nurse sitting peacefully at the table, two cups in front of her.

"WHERE DID YOU-?!" He cried out in irritation before covering his mouth and looking around to make sure that his sudden loud outburst hadn't woken anyone.  
After a few moments, there was still no sign of movement in the ship outside that room. "Why are you here so late at night?!" He growled at her furiously, although a lot less loud this time.

"I am a nurse Lance Corporal. I am trained to notice things." The female began, smiling gently as she pushed one of the cups in front of her forwards towards him. " We never finished out meeting. I knew you were tired. You have bags under your eyes. I also noticed you were slouching rather a lot this afternoon during roll call.  
I knew you wouldn't want to sleep if you were having nightmares.  
So I naturally assumed that eventually you would resort to caffeine to keep your mind awake and away from its harsh memory's".

The cyborg tilted his head to one side in confusion, trying to take all of that information in and process it. Geez this woman was clever. It intrigued him how she could have known he was going to make coffee, before he even knew he was going to make coffee. It was like she could see the future of something, he was very impressed indeed.  
Cautiously, he crept over and sat down in front of her, taking the cup she had pushed out, and holding it to his nose. It DID smell like coffee. He would assume it was safe to drink. There was just one thing really confusing him.  
"…Why are you here waiting for me?"

The girl flinched, then after a moment giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "I couldn't sleep. I need to know what on Keron the 'lala box' is. It's driving me insane".

The assassin grumbled and slouched in his seat, taking a large gulp of the hot coffee through his mask. "Why do you give a damn? You're not on duty, you have no business enquiring about my personal experiences." He growled in a low tone, glaring at her sharply.

He glanced up at the woman after a few moments, she hadn't replied. She just stared at him, smiling warmly. He watched as the star lights through the window reflected off of her glistening purple eyes like gems. Her aura was so warm and welcoming.  
He hated it. He hated how it made him feel so comforted. It made it so difficult to act angry around her.

"Do you have anything better to do at this time of night Zoruru?", the tadpole finally replied. Her voice was soft, yet had a slightly sarcastic tone to it. This time the cyborg flinched slightly. She did have a point, he was far too tired to train or do anything useful. His night would basically be sitting alone in silence. He wasn't really sure how to respond to her remark.

"So come on. You had a teddy bear called mister…snuggles…" The girl started off eagerly, trying to coax him into telling her more. Having to pause for a moment, trying not to let out an amused giggle at the stuffed animals name.  
Zoruru sighed and slumped down even further in his chair. He hated talking to people. He certainly hated talking to people when he didn't HAVE to talk to people. Most of all, he hated talking to people about himself. But he knew he didn't have much of a choice, and he was far too weary to come up with an excuse.

"My brother…he was a couple of years older than me. I looked up to him a lot. He had this…box. I was so fascinated at the time. It was just a wooden box but when you opened it, it made this really beautiful song. I didn't understand at the time. I was only five. I thought it was magic. I called it the lala box." The man grumbled as he tapped his claws on the side of his cup. Going back to these memories made him uncomfortable. He also felt rather silly admitting to his once childish innocence.

"Oh I see! It was a music box! The lala box is a music box." Pururu cried out quietly in realization. She had been wondering about that all day, it seemed quite obvious now though. She clapped her hands together and smiled warmly. Leaning forward to listen closely as he continued.

"Yes it was a music box genius" Zoruru grumbled, a sarcastic tone apparent in his voice as he gave her a small glare. As if that was the most obvious statement in the world.  
"Anyway… One day, my big brother had his friends round to play. I always envied the fact that he had friends…and I didn't. But he would not let me play with them. He told me to stall well away. He said I was weird….that I would just scare them off. After they were done playing he went out with them to walk them home, it was raining…I remember, because he took a big umbrella for them all to walk under. I snuck into his room after he was gone and the lala box was on the floor, like someone had knocked it off. It looked broken. I opened it and it sounded broken too." The man stopped and took a sip of his coffee, his voice was very serious, quiet but stern.

"Okay just….understand. I wasn't a very smart child okay. I believed everything I was told. One time my mother had told me that mister snuggles was magical. It was just a stupid kids thing. But I really believed her. I thought that if I put him inside the lala box….then it would magically fix it. I thought my big brother would be thankful…and maybe let me come and play with him sometimes. But no.  
He saw the bear in the box when he came back… he thought it was me that had broken the box….he got very very angry. He loved that box more than he loved me." The assassin stopped and slumped back in his chair again, looking just a tiny bit miserable.

"…I'm sure that's not true. He was your brother. I'm sure he loved you more than a silly toy…" Pururu tried to argue after a few moments of silence. She was still a little confused as to where this story was going. She stared straight at the man, he very rarely showed any emotion, he was a very private person normally. He liked to put on a tough guy persona and go around acting like he had no feelings and hated everything. Right now she could see…sadness. Not the kind of mental trauma induced sadness he showed on occasion when people forgot his existence. A deep, inner sadness.  
Although after a moment of her staring, she noticed him try to shake it off and pretend he didn't care at all again.

"In the middle of the night he came into my bedroom and took me away. I remember really not wanting to go with him, he was very angry and it unnerved me. He grabbed my wrist so tight it hurt me, and dragged me outside. We walked and walked and I had no idea where we were going. We walked so far my feet began to hurt. I was tired and I dropped my teddy….he landed in a puddle and I wanted to pick him up, but my brother kept dragging me away so I couldn't. We…we walked for hours and ended up two towns over. He said he didn't want me anymore. He said no-one wanted me. He said he was going to throw me away and that strangers wouldn't even adopt me. I was a freak of nature…", the man let out a snarl as he smashed his cup down on the table slightly harder than he had intended to, making the coffee splash onto his hand a little.

"You're not a freak of nature…" The nurse added quietly. She felt as if she was getting pulled into this story, she felt great pity for him. How could his own brother say things like that? It wasn't his fault he was a bit different. She knew from reading his medical files when she had first started working on the ship that he had birth difficulty's, that he had had an operation when he was very young, that was why he had an artificial eye in the first place. It must have made it so difficult to fit in when he was young. She felt bad, imagining a poor scared child, alone with no friends. Even being picked on by his own brother.

"Yes I was. I still am. Even more so. I don't care." The man spat, venom in his voice, giving her a sharp glare, then setting his gaze out of the window to avoid eye contact.  
"We were walking through this town in the dead of night, he took me down an ally way and this large alien stepped out in front of us. He reeked of alcohol and sweat….he said he was going to take us away. We knew that was bad, we weren't EVER supposed to go with strangers. I was five and even I knew that. My big brother pushed me forward and ran away. He left me all alone with the big scary monst….the um, the large… alien guy. That…totally wasn't scary. I am not scared of anything.", he gave a quick cough to cover his almost mistake and shuffled a little in his chair. He looked once again at the nurse, her eyes were fixed on him. She looked so sad. He had the feeling she might try and hug him or something, and that made him uncomfortable. "Quit looking at me like that! It was a long time ago and I don't want your pity!" He growled, giving her a fierce look.

She continued to watch him sadly anyway, ignoring his venomous snarls. "Did he take you away? What did he do to you?" She asked quietly, her voice cracking slightly. His story was starting to seem quite tragic. She was intrigued to find out what had happened to him, but she could already feel her heart breaking a little.

"He dragged me away onto a ship. A huge, old fashioned, wooden spaceship. Tossed me down the stairs. There were thousands of other children, thousands. Of all different alien races. Then all looked slightly older than me, all bigger too. But certainly all children. They all wore rags and did mind numbing labour, tending to the huge machine of an old timey boat engine. The floor was covered in rotting bodys and guts and everything smelled of death, and they were whipping everyone and forcing them to work until they dropped and..." He finished his coffee, his face paling a little as he pushed the cup away from himself on the table. He let out a small sigh and fixed his view out the window. Keeping on a serious expression, trying to act like he didn't care.  
"…The next twelve years of my life would be torture and abuse as a child slave. I was taken away from the planet and forced to work until I bled and cried every single day without fail."

Pururu gawped at him. Her heart just…broke. How awful. She had no idea he had gone through something so terrible. Now a lot of things made sense. She understood why he was so emotionally broken.

He noticed her staring at him, and snarled. "Cut that out, it doesn't matter, it's all in the past. It doesn't matter anymore and-" He began to grown as he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open.  
"GAHH!" both the assassin and the nurse cried at once in shock as the door flew open and the dopey blue frog tumbled in, falling over his own feet as normal.

"TARURU!" Zoruru cried angrily, slightly louder than he intended to, as he jumped up from his seat furiously. "Why are you here?! It's the middle of the night! How much did you hear?! Get out!" He blurted out hysterically, his face hearting up red. It was one thing to be pressured into talking about such a sensitive subject to the nurse, but that stupid little moron knowing about his issues as well would be awful.

"I could ask you the same!" Taruru hissed as he hopped up and backed against the wall. His eyes glowing in defence, as if to say if he tried to attack, he would laser down the place.

Zoruru extended the blade on his arm furiously, feeling slightly threatened and very angry. He climbed up on the table and looked down at the little blue frog menacingly.

"Woah woah WOAH now boys! No fighting in the kitchen!" Pururu gasped as he jumped up and stood between them, her arms out defensively. The last thing she needed was a destroyed kitchen in the middle of the night. A fight would surely wake the leader up, and that would just cause chaos and shouting.  
"Now Taruru, I have given permission for Zoruru to be here. But why are you up and in the kitchen at midnight?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently as she gave the young boy a stern glare.

The private first class stared at her for a few moments, trying to think of an excuse. Then he fell to his knees, crying dramatically. "IT IS MY SECRET SHAME!" He wailed loudly.

Both Zoruru and Pururu blinked, they looked at each other, then back at Taruru in confusion. "…What?" Pururu asked in surprise. The dopey young boy often did strange things she didn't really understand, once she had to rescue him because he had gotten his tongue stuck inside a pencil sharpener. But she still couldn't get used to his strange behaviour around the ship.

"I RAID THE FRIDGE EVERY NIGHT AT MIDNIGHT BECAUSE I GET HUNGRY AND I CAN'T STOP MYSELF!" He blurted out, wailing his crocodile tears to try and stop himself getting into trouble. He was quite a good actor in this sense. He certainly was not the sharpest nail in the tin, but he was very good at getting himself out of trouble.

Pururu groaned and rubbed her forehead, while Zoruru climbed down from the table grumpily.  
"Taruru stop crying. Geez, at least I know where all the food has disappeared off to every morning. I thought for a while maybe we had rats or something." The nurse sighed as she held out her hand to help the boy off the floor.

Taruru sniffled and hiccupped. "Pathetic" Zoruru grumbled, glaring sharply as he disappeared off into the ceiling, like he often did.

"What is this racket?!" came a sudden loud, booming voice as the door once again swung open.

Taruru screamed in surprise and clinged to pururu's arm, the nurse just gave a sigh and saluted at the leader marched in through the open door.  
"Sorry for the noise sir. It is just me and Taruru sir."

"What is going on. It is midnight and you should both be in your sleeping quarters! We have a mission staring tomorrow, and you both need your rest so that you may perform at your best ability's." Garuru demanded, his voice rough and a little intimidating. He looked weary, but still acted like a fierce leader.  
The first thing the nurse noticed though, was that he wasn't wearing his…hat.

Pururu covered her eyes, her face flushing red. "Yes sir, sorry sir. I'll go right to bed now…sir." She muttered quickly. As a nurse, she had seen everything and anything about the Keronjin body, but the head was a very private part. It was perfectly normal for male Keronjins to occasionally sleep without their hats, especially in warmer weather, but it was certainly something she did not need to see right now.

It took garuru a few moments to figure out why she was acting so strange, he slowly put his hands on top of his head, his face heating up as well. "well um….. As I said. Get back to your sleeping quarters at once." He mumbled, still sounding demanding, as he awkwardly backed out of the room.

Pururu and Taruru stood there for a little while longer staring at the door. "…Nurse Pururu, your face is all red and stuff"" Taruru suddenly blurted out to break the silence, he reached up with a sticky little finger and poked her cheek. She frowned and looked down at him in annoyance.

"No more stealing food from the kitchen Taruru! If I catch you one more time, you are grounded". And with that, the girl hurried out of the room, still a tad flustered.  
Taruru watched her go. He wasn't going to mess with the nurse, he hated being grounded. He stood his ground for a few more moments and looked out the window. "…Mister leader sir said we have a mission tomorrow. I wonder what we're going to do…" He mumbled to himself as he watched the stars wiz past like little while streaks in the sky.

{{A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I AM JUST NOT A VERY GOOD WRITTER, I AM TRYING MY BEST.  
There will be more from Zoruru later anyway, his story doesn't quite end there, he has a lot more to tell.  
Sorry this was an all dialogue chapter with no real action. I promise there will be some badassness in the next chapter. This just needed to be a chapter to get some of the back story bulk out of the way.  
Please stay tuned. ;3;  
Bai for now ^3^}}

**  
**Author. Over and out**  
**


	6. This planet is too frogging hot

The cyborg assassin and the space pirate captain.  
Chapter six – This planet is too frogging hot to come up with a good title.  
By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt frog/Keroro gunso. I own none of the characters and none of the plot lines.  
I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS STORY! MY FRIEND CAME UP WITH IT! I'M JUST WRITING IT OUT!  
I own NOTHINGGGG o3o )

{{A/N (Authors notes): Thank you to Idellechi for the review! *Hugs and never lets go* ;3;  
Thatmeansalottomeokay NOW I FEEL INSPIRED FROM THAT ONE REVIEW TO GO AND FINISH THIS STORY AND MAKE IT GREAT NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES TO DO SO!  
Anyway, I promise I am trying to write this chapter better anyway! More of the other characters! More action! ^3^  
…yeah I still suck at writing. I am so sorry. .3.  
Please keep reviewing though guys pleaseeeee. Even if it's just a note saying you're still alive out there. I feel like no-one is even here anymore and that makes me sad.  
On a lighter note~  
I did my best with this one. I am not as good a writer as my friend was. But I'm a little proud of this chapter. Sorry about my lack of ability. I am not great at keeping characters in…character. You know what I mean. .3.  
Sorryz…  
Enjoy the story~}}

**Chapter six – This planet is too frogging hot to come up with a good title.  
**

He Cried out in terror and suddenly awoke, taking deep breaths and silently trying to gather his thoughts, assuring himself that it was just a nightmare**. **Just old memories.

The boy groggily rubbed his head. "…What happened?" He mumbled to himself and he turned over where he lay in discomfort. Realization his him as he activated his eye and the little red light flickered on. "Did I fall asleep…? Where….am I?" the assassin muttered to himself. He suddenly had a panicking passing thought, cringingly putting his hand beneath him. He let out a great sigh in relief when the ground was dry bellow him. "Thank goodness…" He mumbled, wiping a cold sweat from his forehead and sitting up right. He looked around the space, realizing he must have fallen asleep _inside_ the ceiling. "How embarrassing…" He grumbled, pulling a face to himself, "I guess the coffee didn't work so well after all".

Achingly, he moved one of the ceiling tiles and zapped down to the ground, immediately falling over. Apparently he had not been sleeping in the most comfortable position, causing his fleshy leg to cramp up. Making landings rather…difficult.  
"Shitshitshitshit…" He grumbled to himself as he sat up and grabbed his leg in pain. He looked around awkwardly, hoping that no-one had seen that rather ungraceful landing. He was in the kitchen on the ground, and all seemed empty. No one was watching, which calmed him a little. He resumed clutching his leg for a few moments until the pain eased off, then clambered back up.

"What was the time anyway?" He wondered calmly, he gave a quick stretch to ease out his muscles, then looked at the clock.  
_Bye bye calmness._  
"DAMN!" He cried, realizing it was already nine o'clock in the morning. He had never been late before in his platoon. If fact, he was almost always early. He looked at the clock again awkwardly, almost as if he was silently pleading it to turn back time.  
How had he overslept like this?!

He gathered his thoughts and tried to relax. Who cares if he's late?...It's not like anyone **notices** him anyway. He frowned at his own discouraging thoughts.  
The assassin took a deep breath and casually strolled to the meeting room, where he was supposed to meet his platoon two hours ago.

The man creaked open the door at the back, he would have taken a more discrete, assassin type entrance, but he was still rather lost in thought about the dreadful memories returning to him at night. It was intriguing him a little, the memories had always bothered him, but for the last few days he was **really** starting to feel affected by things. He needed to supress the memories again. Push them down and focus on work.

"Lance corporal!" Came a sudden voice, shaking him from his deep thoughts and making him look up as he walked through the door. He gulped slightly awkwardly, for once everyone was staring at him. He wasn't sure how to feel about this sudden attention, he hated to be ignored, but being the centre of attention made him incredibly uncomfortable. "We have an important mission and you have turned up two hours late to our briefing. I must say, I am very disappointed in you for keeping us waiting. This act of tardiness is very much unlike you Corporal. Do not let it happen again." The leader scolded slightly bitterly.

Zoruru looked away sheepishly and saluted. "It…won't happen again sir." He grumbled, he did not like being scolded. Not only did it hurt his pride and his stubborn male ego, but it felt patronising. As if he was being spoken to like a child.  
He wandered over and took his seat, this time actually in a chair, rather than on the ceiling. He felt given the current situation he should at least act like he was going to pay attention.  
…Something seemed odd today. It was too quiet. It was never quiet when Taruru was in the room. He felt a little unnerved, as if there was an impending doom or something. Something just did not seem quite right today, and by the look of it, his platoon felt it too.  
He casually glanced over at each of his teammates.

Garuru stood at the front, he stool up perfectly straight like a true soldier. A serious expression plastered to his face, as always. He was ready to give out the mission brief to his platoon, being the leader, this was his job. Nothing was noticeably different about him.

The assassins gaze them turned to Tororo and Taruru. Taruru normally never stopped talking, he would grin like a doofus and waffle on about the craziest things at all hours of the day. It drove everyone in the platoon insane sometimes.  
Today the boy was just sitting quietly, swinging his legs and staring at the ceiling in fascination. He looked a tiny bit nervous if anything, but apart from that, he didn't look particularly bothered at all. He was just being strangely quiet.  
Tororo was noticeably hitting his forehead against his laptop repeatedly. This…was something he did not normally do.

Zoruru turned to Pururu on his left, giving her a questioning look and signalling to Tororo. She didn't say anything, he noticed her gaze resting firmly on the assassin himself. He stared back at her for a few moments. Wow, her big purple eyes were really pretty…  
Wait, why on earth would he think something random like that?! He shook his head for a moment and growled at her. She blinked in return and shook her own head, giving him another look, a sad kind of look.  
He suddenly remembered his convocation from the night before and mentally facepalmed. "Oh geez… please tell me she's not going to get all gushy and upset over that stupid story. It happened frog knows how many years ago." He grumbled to himself silently and he closed his eyes in irritation.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as the leader finally spoke.  
"Soldiers. We have an important mission from headquarters." Garuru began, his tone of voice very strict and informative. He meant business today.  
The dark purple keronjin tugged down on a piece of string, which brought down a map behind him, showing several planets. He then took out a small stick and violently slapped it against the map, pointing to a large, yellow planet.  
"How many of you know of Planet Deserto Sertum, in the XY224, alpha quadrant?" He demanded, his voice suddenly becoming a little intimidating.

Everyone sat up strait in their chairs, flinching in unison at the mention. As if it sent a shiver down all their spines at once.

**Oh, everyone knew about planet Deserto Sertum.**

"…The hottest, driest planet in the whole universe. It hasn't rained there in twenty five thousand decades…" Tororo mumbled from his seat, feeling the need to show off his knowledge. He did not even give his signature laugh. This was no laughing matter.  
Everyone knew the planet Deserto Sertum, or Death desert, as they called it. It was a critical place for keronjins to visit. Its temperature could reach horrific levels and there was not a drop of water anywhere on the planet.  
Keronjins perform at their best in or around water. And they need to remain hydrated at all times to function correctly. Too much heat and not enough water could easily kill the amphibian aliens.  
So planet Deserto Sertum was strictly off limits to keronjins.

"We…we're not really going on a mission in death desert are we sir?" Taruru burst out, breaking the silence. He gave a small, dopey chuckle after his question to lighten the mood, but by the tone in the young boys voice, they could tell that he was nervous.  
The rest of the platoon stayed silent, but they all looked up awkwardly towards the leader at the front of the meeting hall. Waiting for his reply to the private's question.

Garuru did not reply for seemingly a very long time. He seemed to just stand there, silently keeping his cool while trying to think of a suitable reply.  
Finally he broke the silence and gave his long awaited answer.

"There has been talk of a secret viper gang. Headquaters has evidence of them hiding out on this long abandoned planet, plotting something very evil.  
We are currently the highest status army the Keron military has to offer.  
Therefore, we have been issued this very important, very difficult mission." The leader stated bluntly, ignoring the look of despair given in return to him by his platoon.  
"Fill your bags with as many bottles of water as you can carry.  
You have one hour until we leave. We must complete our mission before the midday heat.  
Meeting dismissed".  
The strict purple Keronjin then put down his pointing stick carefully on the table, turned to the side and left the room, without saying another word.

The four soldiers stayed in their seats, trying to take in the information. It was eventually Tororo that broke the silence this time

"PU pu pup u, he really expects us to go on a mission is death desert? I think the leader has lost his marbles" The young salmon coloured tadpole muttered with a small laugh as he slammed his laptop shut. "We'll dry up in a matter of hours. If not less."  
He seemed irritated, as if the leader was stupid and putting them in danger on purpose. His glasses slipped down his face a little and he pushed them back up with his thumb.

"You know the leader wouldn't put us in danger Tororo. He wouldn't let us die right?" Taruru replied, slapping his hands down in his desk and standing up dramatically. "Mister Lieutenant Garuru is a great leader! He knows what he's doing!". The young blue frog grinned, his dopey admiration shining through as normal.

The other three stared at him for a moment. Okay, half the stuff that emerged from Taruru's mouth was complete nonsense and idiotic rambling. But he did have a point here. They could hardly argue. Garuru had proven to be a very trustworthy and smart leader. While under his rule, they rarely ever lost a fight. They knew he cared about them too, not just as a team, but as individuals. He was a very good leader, the best keron had to offer as far as they were concerned. He treated his platoon with as much value and respect as he would treat his own family.  
But it didn't really make anyone feel better about the situation.

"It's just a bit of heat Tororo. Don't be a baby." Zoruru grumbled. Acting like this mission seemed like a piece of cake, criticizing the young tadpoles stubbornness to try and hide his own. He hopped up and hung from the ceiling again, like he often did. He enjoyed calling Tororo a baby because he knew how much the Tadpole hated it. He was clearly the youngest member of the platoon and he despised being reminded about it.

"Says the moron that fainted the other day!" The young hacker spat back angrily in rebuttal. He saw Zoruru turn away slightly, crossing his arms in irritation, clearly the remark had embarrassed him. "PUUUpupupupupupupu" Tororo snickered happily, feeling as if he had won, Taruru joined in giggling along too until the assassin on the ceiling gave a feral growl to shut them up.

"Boys! This isn't time for joking around" Came the sudden demand of the female nurse. The other three immediately stopped and turned to look at her. They had almost forgotten that she was there, she was being so quiet. It was strange, normally it was only Zoruru they forgot. It's hard to forget the only female on a spaceship.  
The lilac nurse did not look happy. She stood up from her chair and marched out in front of the three younger men, hands on her hips demandingly.

"This is a very serious mission. I know no-one is fond of the heat and dry atmosphere. But as long as we all keep up out water intake, everything will be fine, same as any other mission. Try and stay in the shade whenever possible and do **not** let yourself run out of water." The girl huffed, giving each of them a very serious look. They could tell that she was genuinely concerned about their individual health and how they would keep up in such an impossible atmosphere. But she trusted greatly in her leader and would do whatever he so instructed.  
They all gave her a nod. Not even Zoruru would argue with the woman when she was this serious. She could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be.

-  
The platoon members each dispersed back to their chambers to pack for the mission. All they really needed was water and weapons…and more water.  
But they really did need a lot of water. As many bags as they could carry full of water.  
Of course, they chose to also bring along other things. The nurse felt it necessary to bring her medical kit, the young hacker also felt the need to stuff his bag with pizza.  
Well you know…he got hungry on missions.  
With bags in hands and on backs, weapons hidden or ready to materialize. The group all re-assembled in the ships departing bay. All lining up strait as their leader paced in front of them, re-explaining the mission.

"Recruit Tororo. Is the ship set to stay in stationary orbit until we return?" The serious purple keronjin requested, shooting a small glare at the young hacker tadpole. Tororo stood strait and saluted. He was a child, and a nuisance, five minutes alone with him and anyone could tell this. But the kid really did show his serious soldier side if spoken to in the right tone.  
"Sir yes sir."

"Private Fist class Taruru. The departing capsules. You DID oil the steering as I requested. Correct?" The leader demanded, this time turning his attention to the goofy blue keronjin who was staring absentmindedly out of the window and picking his nose. He hopped up with a startle as he was spoken to and saluted too, as Tororo had done. "Uhh….sir yes sir?" He answered, although he obviously hadn't at all listened to the question.

"Good. Then I believe we are all set to go. Once you land your department capsule, wait a few moments until the light turns green, then exit the capsule and re-group. Understood?" Garuru explained, pacing in front of his soldiers. He stopped after a moment and turned to them, a determined leaders expression on his face. The light from the window reflected from his visor, making him look just slightly more intimidating.

"Aye sir." The three soldiers and the nurse responded loudly in unison, raising their hands to their heads in a salute.  
Although the five Keronjins all lived together, ate together, trained together, and spent almost every minute of the day together on the ship the majority of the time, treating each other almost as family in some respects.  
When it came down to business, they were all soldiers at heart. All other aspects of life were unimportant at this point except for the important mission.  
That is what made them such a worthy platoon.

Each of the frogs then climbed into their personal departing capsule. These appeared to be small space crafts, each in a different colour. They were just large enough some one person in each one.

"…Did the lieutenant ask me to fix the steering problem with the capsules the other day?" Taruru suddenly mumbled to himself inside his small ship, putting a hand to his chin and stroking an invisible beard in deep thought.  
He did not have time to think for very long though as suddenly the five little ships were propelled from the larger spaceship doors at high speeds, hurtling towards the target planet.  
**Planet Deserto Sertum.**

Zoruru sat back in his capsule, staring distantly out at the massive planet in front of him. He spared a glance through the windscreen to both sides at the other capsules declining with him. He knew it would be several minutes before they had to even steer, so he allowed his mind to wander again. Back to what he had been dreaming about this time, before he awoke inside the ceiling.

_-flashback/memory/nightmare-  
-_

The young, sickly pale looking tadpole placed his little froggy hands on the windowsill, using it to lever himself up slightly as to see outside. He was inside a small home, it was old and nicely decorated, the sweet smell of fresh cookies filled the air. The very young boy looked afraid though. He felt afraid. Deathly afraid.

He stared out at the street below. What was once a sweet, kindly old neighbourhood of elderly rabbit aliens. Was being destroyed, torn apart by fierce looking pirates.

The little boy watched in horror, his big plastic eyes shining with tears. He jumped up in terror as a hand reached down and patted him on the head. He flinched and relaxed after a moment, looking up at the owner of the large soft hand. She was an elderly alien, she was large and covered in velvet soft yellow fur. Two large ears flopped down from her head, and her gentle smile reassured him. She continued to pat the small boys head as he grabbed her dress with his little hands and buried his face into her leg.  
Her patting him made him feel so very comforted.  
It made him feel safe.  
It made him feel like he was not alone, and that everything would be okay.  
He had not felt like that in a long time now.

Suddenly a loud booming voice, followed by the crash of a door being broken down scared both the creatures from their relaxed state.  
"OI! Li'l frog squirt! I know you're in 'ere fake eyes! Don't make me burn the 'ouse down!".  
The voice sounded like it belonged to a large alien, it was angry and loud and shook the walls slightly.

The small child looked sick to his stomach as he gripped tighter to the woman's dress, but she pried him away. She pointed to the closet in the corner, mumbling something sweetly in a language he did not understand. He gave a small nod, getting the general idea as he ran over to hide inside, peering through the little keyhole nervously.

The large smelly pirate suddenly burst into the room, shattering the wooden door with his massive clumsy fists. He looked like a gigantic hairy ape, one of his legs was robotic and he wore a black bandana upon his grotty head. His greasy hair all matted and rotting. He was a sight for sore eyes that's for sure.

"Tell me where the slave is wench. Tell me now!" The huge pirate roared, tipping over a table so that it smashed onto the ground. The elderly bunny woman cowered over to the corner defensively, shaking her head and crying out things in a foreign language.  
"Won't tell me huh! Well then I a've no choice but ta…" The great monster of a man cried.

Zoruru snapped back to reality as he heard a small repetitive buzzing sound coming from one of the controls from his ship, a little light was lighting up too. The communicator was being rung.  
He caught his breath a little. Wait….when had he lost his breath?  
The man shook his head a little, realizing a few tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes too. Urgh…that memory was terrible. He couldn't bring himself to remember what had happened next.  
What his innocent young eyes had seen happen helplessly through that key hole to that kindly old lady that sacrificed her life to try and help him.  
She had been the first person in a long time to make him feel safe. He would never admit it now, but the gentle patting of a hand against his head would still calm him down in any situation. Just the memory of her gentle smile and caring gesture made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He growled to himself as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "Assassins don't ever cry. Assassins have no heart. I do not care about anything or anyone. All that matters is my mission." He snarled to himself grumpily, putting on a scowl and then pressing the little button to answer the call.  
"What?!" He snapped, a little more violently than he had intended to.

To his surprise, it was Tororos face that appeared on the little screen.  
"Pupupuuuu" The young hacker snickered his signature laugh, "No need to snap scraps"._  
_

"Tororo? What the hell do you want that can't wait until we land? And I told you, don't call me scraps!" The assassin growled. He hated this nickname, he was not fond of being identified by his metal side, and he was designed ….well….re-designed anyway, with great care and quality key components that took many pain staking hours and many people to manufacture and assemble.

"Well I COULD wait until we land. Scraps." The young tadpole laughed again. He had gotten into the habit of this nickname a long time ago, he knew how much it annoyed the poor cyborg, and he LOVED to annoy the cyborg. In all respects, Zoruru probably had just as much entertainment from getting revenge as Tororo had giving the assassin a hard time in the first place. So they worked pretty well.  
"But I figured maybe JUST this once I would spare you the embarrassment of needing to talk about your biology in front of the others. Pupupuuuuu".

Zoruru gave a low grown and rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "…urgh. Fine whatever. What now?". He knew that this meant the kid had something to say about his machinery. He really did hate talking about it though. Not that he was ashamed or anything. As far as he was concerned, he was a deadly killing machine who frightened the life out of people, and that was a good thing, being an assassin.  
Although…having to discuss problems and issues with his inner circuitry was a little embarrassing. It felt like having to talk to a doctor about humiliating body issues or something. One time he remembered Tororo had forced the man to have to explain that his internal circuit structure was emitting sparks which were electrocuting his still partially fleshy stomach and causing him to vomit uncontrollably, in front of the rest of the platoon, who in turn, found it very amusing apparently.  
That, to the assassin, was humiliating.  
So he WAS grateful that every now and then Tororo would come to him discretely about things. Not that he would let the tadpole know this.

"Pupupu. All jokes aside Corporal scraps. You DID faint the other day, and that's like…totally not like you. I have to assume, being the genius I am, that your circuitry over heated and had a meltdown." The little hacker snickered as he stuffed his mouth greedily with pizza.  
This planet's atmosphere wayyyyy exceeded your temperature gage's maximum point. If you stay out of the shade for too long and in direct ray of the several suns heat, you might malfunction and shut down without warning.  
Not that I would care if you died or anything… just thought you should know. Pu puuu" The tadpole snickered, he then clicked the button and hung up before the assassin could even give a response.

"…Geez, this trip is going to hurt me isn't it". The cyborg grumbled, running his flesh hand down his cold metal arm, feeling it slowly get warmer as they approached the planet.  
He really hoped he didn't shut down. He was sure it had never happened before but…Tororo was a smart kid and malfunctioning was not out of the question, especially in extreme weather such as heat.

The man did not have time to worry anyway, because suddenly the warning signal light began to flash, signifying that he needed to steer and land the small ship.  
Zoruru grabbed hold of the steering joy stick and….it did not budge.  
This was confusing. Wasn't it supposed to move?  
He pushed and pulled and tugged at it, he even kicked at it with his metal foot but it wouldn't budge.

He started to get a little concerned as the small space craft began to nose dive, hurtling at maximum velocity towards the gravitational pull of the planet.  
Okay… maybe a 'little concerned' was a slight understatement.

"PULL UP! PULL UP!" He yelled frantically in a panic, pressing random other buttons in a worried attempt. He clicked the communications button, connecting to the whole platoon. He took a deep breath and was about to try and speak in a calm tone, he did not want to sound stupid or scared or anything. But he was stopped before he could even open his mouth.

"MY CONTROL STICK WON'T MOVE!" Came a screech that he recognised at Tororo, although he couldn't see any pictures of the screen, he could tell the tadpole was panicking a lot.

"MINE EITHER! I'M GOING TO CRASH! HELP!" Shrieked a female voice this time. It must have been Pururu, he had never heard her sound frightened before. Although it did seem like they were about to die, so I guess she had every right to be terrified.

It seemed like everyone else was having the same problem the assassin was having as the two tadpoles of their team shrieked down the communicator about their control sticks not functioning.

"I…I think I might have forgotten to fix the steering…eheheh…oopsie." Came a slightly nervous, dopey laugh. Immediately recognised at the young Private Taruru.

"TARURU!" Followed an angry scream from all four other frogs.

"I'm sorry! I got distracted and forgot! I didn't mean to-!" The young blue boy began down the microphone. He sounded pretty upset, his voice cracking into a sob, like he had let everyone down.  
No one had any pity though. He HAD let everyone down.

"Mayday mayday!" Cried out the leader all of a sudden in a concerned, loud tone. He did not sound scared like the others, but he could see the impending doom like everyone else could.  
"Everyone keep your heads down and brace for impact! On the count of three, I need you all to-"  
Suddenly the transmission cut off.

Zoruru looked around in a panic at all the glowing little buttons and flashes of light on the ship controls. He had no idea what to do. He was a fearless assassin soldier, but right now he wasn't so afraid to admit that he was pretty scared. He bashed his hands against the communicator trying to get it to turn back on.  
"No….no no no. I can't die yet! Not like this!" He cried out, starting to freak out. He pressed random buttons and pulled as hard as he could on the steering stick, pulling it from its hinges.  
The assassin paled, his skin turning white as he looked at the broken joystick in his hand.

"I…I didn't think it would end like this…." Were his last quiet words as the small ship hurtled into the hard compacted ground at full speeds with a spectacular crash.

The world went dark.

~  
{{A/N: HNGHHH! WHY WAS THIS SO LONG?!  
I have decided to split this chapter into two parts, possibly three. We'll see how it goes.  
And HEY! I know what you're all thinking.  
Well stop! Focus on the story! Dirty weirdos.  
Ahahahaha! But in all seriousness, NO I DID NOT JUST KILL OFF ALL THE CHARACTERS! RELAX! IT WILL ALL BE OKAY!  
I haven't killed anyone okayyyyyy!  
Stay tuned to see what happens to the Garuru platoon, and leave a review! :3}}

**Author San. Over and out**  
**


End file.
